


三岁永梦和大我爸爸脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 3 years old Emu, Adopted Children, Adoption, Baby Emu, Daddy Taiga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: （只是想到了几个画面）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	三岁永梦和大我爸爸脑洞

永梦被遗弃在了废弃医院里，于是被大我收养了。  
大我意外是个温柔的人，不能不管，还给永梦买了小龙睡衣。尾巴可以用扣子取下来，翅膀是两个带子背在肩膀上的。

——第一个画面——

一般大我都会坐在电脑前看股票，而永梦就会坐在他怀里，趴在他肚子上睡觉。

——第二个画面——

大我抱着永梦看股票，永梦坐在他腿上，并把iPad靠在大我肚子上玩小游戏。  
因为手太小，以及永梦还不会玩游戏，所以就糊乱拍触屏。于是玩的太兴奋了，在大我腿上来回扭动，还拍的很使劲，直接推大我肚子。  
于是大我果断把iPad抢走了，然后永梦哭了...大我只能抽出纸巾一把一把给人抹脸，结果不惜错过了一个好股没能买。  
后来大我决定起来不看电脑了，所以把iPad丢到床上。  
随后他把永梦抱起来放床上，自己决定去给医药柜整理下。  
接过回头就看到永梦一上床，就爬向了iPad。所以大我果断拉着腿把永梦拽了回来，并拿走iPad放到桌子上，说“今天玩的够多了”。  
永梦就开始抽泣，大我不让步，永梦就真哭了，哭的好伤心。感觉耳朵好累，大我只能抱起来哄，拍拍背啥的，也没法整理柜子。  
一边拍一边抱着满屋子转。但大我不会哄人，只能无奈的咕哝抱怨“别哭了…！”  
并且大我肩膀的衣服还被眼泪鼻涕弄湿了，他却变得意外有耐心和宽容心。

——第三个画面——

对于吃什么都无所谓的大我，却开始搜了有助于幼儿生长的菜谱，从而开始好好做饭了。

——第四个画面——

一起睡觉。大我睡到半夜突然发现枕边空的，吓得撑起身子找。  
这才觉得肚子压着的感觉。撩开被子，永梦一小坨的跪坐在他身侧，缩成一团，脑袋和手就和趴桌子似的趴在他侧腹上睡觉，随着呼气起伏。  
总之就是永梦完全蒙在被子里，一个鼓包。看起来就是一小坨粘着大我藏被窝。

于是永梦就被大我坐起来从身上“拔”起。  
看人被“闷”的迷迷糊糊很不舒服的样子，大我把人小身姿展开放回枕头上。有见人要醒，只好硬着头皮拍了拍。  
看永梦安分睡过去后，大我才躺下。还担心人又半夜乱爬，所以就隔着被子一个手臂搂上去圈着。

——第五个画面——

每次有病人来的时候，大我都把永梦关房间里，打开iPad让永梦自己玩半天。  
但是永梦又露过面，比如iPad没电了。大我却意外的气不起来，倒是被病人吐槽是不是私生子，大我这时候只能对患者发火。

——第六个画面——

永梦突然想到什么，天真的抬头看人，“我没有妈妈的话，是爸爸你生的吗？从这里”并抬手戳了人肚子。  
大我捏脸故意生气的说，“你在说什么啊傻瓜？你是我捡的！”很直白…  
然后永梦虽然不懂，但是不开心。所以失望的嘟着嘴，埋脸到人肚子上生闷气。

——第七个画面——

出门让永梦穿着恐龙衣服玩，引来不少注意力。  
然后路人的狗狗咬住了永梦的恐龙尾巴，永梦呜哇哇的叫出来。哄着眼前，伸手找爸爸求助。  
所以后来一路上，大我就一只抱着永梦走来走去。

——第八个画面——

永梦喜欢大我的白色挑染，所以会去揪。  
而大我的惩罚就是，捏脸吧…？


End file.
